Thor Odinson (Earth-8096)
The son of Odin the ruler of Asgard, Thor was a spoiled prince who had never left the confines of the walls of Asgard. Thor was raised with his brother Loki, a skilled sorcerer. He was allowed to win every training battle with Odin's elite guard. After being embarrassed by Sif in battle Thor followed the Warriors Three on their quest to find the Sword of Surtur. Family dispute After defending the immortal realm of Asgard for centuries, Thor grew weary of the endless cycle of violence in his native land and found himself drawn to Earth, or Midgard as his kind call it, feeling that his power could be of more use to the fragile mortals who were now facing threats beyond their ability to handle. This displeased his father, King Odin, a weakness Thor's evil stepbrother Loki exploited. Becoming an Avenger Against his father's wishes, Thor traveled down to Midgard just as the Odinsleep was about to be underway, and found himself joining the Avengers after a battle with Graviton1. Initially there was friction between the noble Thor and the brutish Hulk, and also friction between Thor and team leader Iron Man; Thor developed a dislike of mortal science, which he saw as evil. Iron Man, himself a scientist, engineer and inventor, resented Thor's constant criticism of technology and eventually retaliated by pointing out instances where magic threatened both the team and innocent people; ultimately the two were forced to put their differences aside when the machinations of the Dark Elf Malekith threatened Midgard. When Thor found himself blocked from returning to Asgard, he had to swallow his pride and ask Iron Man for help in pinpointing a weak spot in the barrier that blocked him from his home.2 Broken Seal Some time after Loki's conquest, Thor stayed on Asgard while the rest of the Avengers left. At one point, Surtur was released from his seal and was on the rampage. When he knew about this, he calmly but worryingly stated that the Earth's fate was up to the Avengers now.3 Skrull Invasion When the Skrulls invaded Iron Man sent an emergency message informing him of the situation and that he was urgently needed in Washington D.C. When he arrived, a system that could kill every human on the planet was activated. Being an Asgardian, Thor was not affected and flew into orbit destroying every singles satellite, saving all of humanity and indeed freeing Earth from the Skrulls. At the mansion he said that the Skrulls had turned them against each other. He said buildings and bones could be easily fixed but their friendships and trust would take much longer to repair. Notes * Voiced by Rick D. Wasserman. Trivia * Character appears in Hulk vs. Thor, The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, and Thor: Tales of Asgard. * The voice actor for Thor on The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Rick Wasserman, had previously voiced the Hulk in the animated film Planet Hulk which was loosely based on the comic series of the same name. * Despite the fact that the Hulk Vs. Thor film allegedly took place before The Avengers: Earth Mightiest Heroes, Thor doesn't recognize the Hulk when they teamed up against Graviton. He actually ends up mistaking him for an ogre or a troll though it's very possible that it's because Avengers EMH took chronologically took place before Hulk Vs Thor. * Unlike the original comic, Thor does not assume the form of Donald Blake when separated from Mjolnir for more than a minute. This is probably a reference to the modern Thor comics. * In the season 2 of the Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Thor dons a costume based on the Olivier Coipel designs from the modern Thor comics. * as of Deadliest Man Alive he has appeared in 35 of 43 episodes. Category:Marvel Universe Category:Disney Universe Category:Army of Light Category:Aliens Category:Super Soldiers Category:Deities Category:Avengers Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Lightning Style Category:Flight Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Immortal Category:Super Centenarians Category:Royalty Category:Royal Guard Category:Invulnerability Category:Energy Projection Category:Depowered Category:Asgardian Category:Indomitable Will Category:Strength Class 100 Category:Hammer_Users Category:Bodyguard Category:Bor Family Category:A Class Category:Male Category:Son Category:Cape Category:Warrior Category:Electrokinesis